


The Masks We Hide Behind

by sarai377



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobinweek2017, Halloween prompt, M/M, Modern AU, Twin Morgans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarai377/pseuds/sarai377
Summary: Robin feels out of place at a halloween party thrown by one of the twins’ friends - until he meets the stand-offish host, Chrom.A Modern AU for the Chrobinweek 2017 prompt, Halloween.mChrobin





	The Masks We Hide Behind

Robin sighs, and swipes his sleeve against the foggy glass of the car window. He's always wanted to raise his kids in this kind of neighborhood. Plush, manicured lawns - probably maintained by someone making more than Robin - stretch from the edge of the pavement to the beautiful architecture. His stomach hurts as they drive past a mother and son walking up to a front door.

"Dad!" Morgan cries, her feet thumping the back of the seat to get his attention. "This is the best Halloween ever!"

"I'm glad you're happy, pumpkin, but watch the seats," he says, glancing back over his shoulder.

"Yeah, stop it, Morg," Marc says, putting his foot on top of hers. A scrabble ensues, involving more kicking, and Robin shoots apologetic eyes to Tharja.  

Tharja, in the driver's seat, gives a little shrug. "Noire has already wrecked this car. Don't worry about it."

Tharja's car is in much better shape than Robin's, but he doesn't point this out.

Tharja's witch outfit suits her perfectly, deep-cut neckline and dark makeup her everyday style. Robin feels out of sorts in his own outfit, barely a costume at all. After Morgan and Marc's outfits, he barely had any money left in the budget for his own. He'd found the white, pointed mask in the bottom of a pile at the thrift store, and decorated it with Sharpie to match his latest favorite video game. His faded black turtleneck almost matches his black skinny jeans, and the old trenchcoat he'd thrown on is a different shade, besides.

"Guys, can you please stop that," Noire asks in her soft voice. "Marc, ow, stop it, that's - GET OFF ME!"

Robin flinches as the normally quiet girl screams the last, and silence descends over the car.

"Sorry," Marc whispers, leaning away from Noire, who turns to stare out the window, breathing hard. She looks ferocious in her Mockingjay outfit, and Robin doesn't blame his son for leaning away.

Tharja should probably work on Noire's anger management skills... but it's not Robin's place to even suggest that to his closest friend. The last time he'd offered parenting advice Tharja had gotten cold and... scary.

They pull up in front of one house that stands a little apart from its neighbors. A single unlit jack-o-lantern sits on the porch.

As Tharja pulls in behind a shiny BMW, Morgan kicks Robin's seat again. "Dad, is this it?"

Robin stares up at the house, and sighs. "Yep, this is it."

The twins start talking at the same time, a confusion of sound. Somehow they still understand each other, in the way only they can.

Tharja puts the car in park. Robin supposes he's glad Tharja offered to drive. His car would have looked horribly out of place in this neighborhood.

They all get out, Marc following Morgan out the passenger side, and Robin takes a moment to study their matching pirate outfits. "Don't forget your patch," he says to Marc, flipping it down from the unruly silvery-blonde hair that all three of them share. Marc looks like a younger version of Robin, while Morgan got more of their mother's features.

"Don't forget _your_ mask," Marc reminds Robin. Robin smiles and settles the mask over his forehead and eyes.

They enter the house and are greeted by several familiar faces, and a few more unfamiliar ones. Robin recognizes Henry, of course, and Tharja's close friend Nowi, bubbly as ever. The rest are unfamiliar. Robin stays beside Tharja, and the twins hang beside him, talking to each other at the same time, in their way.

He feels extremely out of place here, and wishes he could go home to the comfort of his PS4 and his sweatpants.

Still... he glances at Morgan, who grins up at him. The twins will enjoy this, so it will be worth it. "Go ahead," he says with a smile, and motions for them to join their friends.

Tharja walks through the large room, greeting everyone, and Robin trails behind her. There are several good-looking men here, but the one that catches his eye is... a literal prince. Charming good looks, impeccably dressed - no way his clothing is second-hand - with a little crown and everything. The only part that seems out of place is the newest model iPhone he is texting into. Robin studies him for a few moments, long enough to see that he's not simply answering a quick message. This seems to be a long-winded conversation, or a hefty email.

Robin bites back a scowl, and nudges Tharja. "Who's that?"

She gives him a knowing sideways glance. "That's Chrom Exalt. Lissa's brother."

Lissa's brother? There is nothing of the young woman's cheer in him. He looks... tired, worn down, like one of those big-time business execs.

Tharja continues, "This is his house. He keeps to himself a lot - I don't think he's looked up from that phone more than three times so far."

A young girl, around the twins' age, walks up to the man and tugs on his sleeve. He glances down, and then gives her a faint smile.

_That makes four times_ , Robin thinks, crossing his arms and watching their interactions. She is clearly his daughter, by their matching hair, and the way they look at each other. The girl is dressed in a Wonder Woman outfit, complete with fancy shield strung across her back, and a sword at her hip. No Wal-mart special, that outfit... it almost looks custom-made.

They speak too quietly for Robin to overhear, but then the girl beams up at the prince. "Thank you, Daddy!" She turns and motions to Morgan. "Come upstairs, I want to show you my room!" Marc trails behind them - the twins are inseparable, especially at group functions where they don't know everyone - and Robin sighs as he watches them go. With his kids gone, he's just got Tharja to talk with.

When he turns back to Tharja, he finds her already walking away from him, leaving him standing beside an expensive-looking exotic plant.

Robin goes to rub his eyes, only to be thwarted by the mask.

He can't wait for this night to be over.

~*~

The others mingle. Robin knows they are expecting a group of around twelve kids, mostly classmates of the twins. As families arrive, the large room feels more and more crowded. The mothers and fathers are paired off, and Robin is incredibly aware that he is alone - a single-father household amidst all the couples.

Robin makes his way to the buffet table and samples some of the foods, smiling cordially to everyone who greets him. The other parents are all dressed in traditional outfits, mermaids and princesses and the newest round of DC superheroes, and he feels shabby in his own video game attire.

Lissa, a glittering fairy and Henry, a vampire who goes around screaming "Yay blood!", are nice (if a little... odd, on Henry's part). Lissa inquires about his kids, and Robin brightens, glad to talk about one of his favorite subjects. Robin could almost think this was Lissa's house, by the way she plays hostess.

Where is the would-be host, anyway? Robin scans the crowd, but doesn't see the blue-haired prince anywhere. He's probably gone upstairs to deal with some issue at work. Robin didn't ask Tharja what he does for work, but he assumes it's some high-profile job, to afford _this_ house.

Robin massages his temples after Lissa moves on. He gets migraines often, and a nasty one has been brewing all day. Robin thought he'd staved it off with some medicine earlier, but now it seems inevitable.

The grandfather clock in the corner ticks slowly toward 7 o'clock - the designated hour they will go out for trick-or-treat. At least then his kids will be around.

At quarter to seven, he hears a crash, and then a scream.

"Daddy!" It's Morgan.

Robin drops his plate of hors d'oeuvres to the table and rushes to his daughter's voice. At the top of the stairs, he collides with a familiar blue-haired prince. He nearly collides with a familiar blue-haired body at the top of the stairs. He catches a glimpse of wide blue eyes, and the whiff of a soft, expensive fragrance.

The prince catches him by the elbow, instinctively, saving him a nasty tumble. His blue eyes linger on Robin a second too long. Robin flushes beneath the mask, certain that he's judging his sub-standard appearance. Another scream - Morgan again - draws his attention away from Robin.

Both fathers enter the room at the end of the hall together, and Robin takes in the scene. Blue block letters hang on the crisp white door, spelling out "Lucina".

All three kids look up when the two adults enter the room. Marc sits on the edge of the bed, rubbing at his elbow. Lucina is crying, silently, crumpled on the floor, and Morgan is beside her, a leg trapped beneath a fallen bookcase.

Robin leaps to his daughter's rescue. He leans over the bookcase, ignoring the throbbing in his temples, and heaves. Morgan scrambles out from beneath, sending books everywhere, and Robin struggles to push it upright. It's heavy, and Robin has a lithe, non-athletic build. He's more used to running than lifting weights. He strains, and thinks for a moment he's going to drop it again - but then the bookcase rises, half its weight disappearing in an instant.

Chrom has the other side. Even with the prince costume, Robin can see his biceps strain, much larger than Robin's. It's distracting, but Robin refocuses his attention. Together they lift the bookshelf into place.

Robin gives Chrom a nod and then goes to Morgan. He inspects her leg with a trained fatherly eye. She's not crying - neither of his kids are - and she wiggles her foot at his question. She'll bruise, and there's a cut almost at her ankle from a fallen statuette that broke when the bookcase fell.

"Is she okay?" Chrom asks, leaning over. Lucina is still crying, but she's curled up in Chrom's lap now, and she doesn't look hurt.

"She'll need a band-aid," Robin says, "But I think she's fine."

"See, Luci, she's fine," Chrom says, and there's genuine affection in his voice for his daughter, the first emotion Robin has seen out of the prince all night. It makes him think a bit better of Chrom, somehow.

"O-okay," Luci gasps.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Marc says from the bed.

Robin squints through the ache in his temples, disappointment sinking into his stomach. He knows that tone well. "What happened?" Robin asks, resigned.

Morgan flips the eyepatch up onto his forehead. "They weren't paying attention to me."

"So you dumped the bookcase on them?"

"I was trying to reach the books on the top shelf," Marc says, not looking at Robin. Oh, he _knows_ he's in trouble.

"I'll grab a band-aid." Chrom stands and guides Lucina from the room.

"What have I told you about climbing to reach things?" Robin demands when they are gone, exasperated.

"Ask an adult for help," the twins echo dutifully.

Marc scoots off the bed to crouch beside his sister. "But there wasn't anyone around!"

"You should have gotten me. I was just downstairs," Robin says, rubbing at his temples. The room swims around him as he does. This is _not_ helping his headache. He eyes the broken statue, praying that it wasn't expensive.

Lucina returns with a My Little Pony band-aid. "Here, Morgan," she says, still teary-eyed. Morgan's eyes light up at the sight of a non-standard band-aid.

Robin nabs the band-aid from Morgan's fingers before she sticks it somewhere else to show it off. He applies it to the cut on her leg. Morgan leaps up, turning her leg this way and that, and Robin wishes she would stop doing that - he's just noticed how grubby her sneakers look in comparison to Lucina's pristine white ones. But Lucina smiles at the band-aid, and doesn't point out the embarrassing shoes.

Robin realizes then that Lucina is clearly upset, not because the bookcase fell, but because it nearly crushed her new friend. The daughter is so different from the father.

Robin stands. Chrom is still in the room, standing a ways away from them, watching. He'd half-expected the "prince" to leave after ensuring his daughter's safety. Robin doesn't know what to think about his continued presence.

Robin bites down his pride, and approaches the other father. "I'm so sorry about this. Let me know how much the statue cost, and I'll pay you back for it."  

Chrom glances at him, and shrugs, the aloof response exactly what he'd expected of a parent who doesn't have to worry about putting food on the table, and clothes on his kid's back. "Don't worry about it."

Relief shoots up Robin's spine, but irrationally he wants to push the subject. "No, really, how much..."

"What's going on up here?" Lissa calls from down the hall, and Chrom turns toward the door. "Luci, are you ready to... Oh." She stops in the doorway, surveying the room with her jaw hanging open.

Robin sees the books and the pieces of broken ceramic scattered everywhere, and sighs. It's almost seven, but he can't just leave this room a mess. Chrom probably has maids that come in and clean... but it's a matter of pride. Robin won't leave a bad impression, and he never leaves a mess where he can help it.

"You guys go on," he says. "Marc, Morgan, we're going to clean this up." Over the twinned chorus of protests, he adds, "We are _going_ to stay and clean up, and then we can go out."

"We'll stay too," Chrom says.

Robin's head comes up, eyes narrowed with pain and momentary confusion. It only takes him an instant to figure out why Chrom wants to stay - does he really think Robin would _steal_ something? But it doesn't take a particularly keen eye to notice that Robin is severely out-classed here. He would _never_ steal, but Chrom doesn't know that. Robin glares down at his ugly shoes, and wishes once more that the ground would swallow him up.

Lissa eyes Chrom with curiosity, but then nods. "Alright, hopefully we'll see you out there."

~*~

They make a neat little assembly line. Morgan and Marc ferry the books to Lucina. Chrom lifts Lucina up and lets her place the books just so on the top shelf, and they work their way down the bookcase.

Robin cleans up the pieces of the figurine, carefully depositing them in a plastic bag. His head throbs with the bent-over position, a sharp pain from temple to temple, but he knows that his kids will just end up hurting themselves on the sharp pieces. When he's gathered all of it that he can see, he straightens with a sigh, and stretches his neck.

"You alright?" Chrom asks, and offers a hand.

It's surprising, and Robin blinks at it for a moment. There's no wedding band on his ring finger. "Just a headache," Robin says, but accepts Chrom's hand. It is firm, and warm, and he rather likes the way it feels in his own. He _is_ very good-looking, and apparently unaware of it.

Chrom nods. "Before we leave, I'll grab you some Excedrin." Then he holds his hand out for the bag.

"Are you sure I can't pay for this?" Robin asks, one more time.

Chrom stares down at the bag. "It's nothing she'll miss," he says. "Don't worry about it."

The kids fill in the last two shelves, as Robin and Chrom watch them. He feels like he should say something to Chrom, but can't find the words. And Chrom is looking away, almost ignoring Robin standing beside him.

But after a few moments, Chrom turns back to him, thick eyebrows pulled low. That scrutiny is uncomfortable. "I know you," he says.

Robin freezes, his pulse hammering in his chest. Chrom doesn't look familiar - Robin is certain he would have noticed if _this_ man came into the store for computer repairs.

But Chrom looks up and down his body, lingering on the scuffed-up black sneakers. Robin wishes he could sink into the ground, this scrutiny making him very uncomfortable.

After a moment though, Chrom snaps his fingers. "It's your hair color that confused me. You're from that video game. P... P-something. What was it called..."

"Persona 5?" Robin provides.

"Yeah, that's it," Chrom says, and nods. "You're the main character... Akira."

Robin smiles, pleased and a little surprised that Chrom knows the game. He doesn't seem the type to play video games. Maybe Robin underestimated him, just a shade. "Do you play many video games?" he bridges cautiously.

"Yeah, I've played most of the new games. That one was interesting."

Interesting... that is a strange way to put it. "X-Box or Playstation?" Robin asks.

"Both," Chrom says with a shrug. "Lissa gets me all the newest games, pushes them on me, says they will help me... relax."

"Do they?" Robin asks, narrowing his eyes again, this time not in pain. What does Chrom have to relax from? He's got everything... the casual luxury that surrounds them in this house makes Robin skeptical that this man has anything that could be bothering him.

"Sometimes." Chrom looks down and chews on a fingernail, but not before Robin sees an intense emotion in his eyes.

Before Robin can figure out how to interpret that expression, the twins are tugging on his arms. "We're done, Daddy!"

"Thank you all for the help," Luci says, coming up beside her father. Chrom gives her a small smile.

"Now can we go?" Morgan begs.

Marc flips his eyepatch back down, draws his plastic pirate blade, and points it in Robin's face. "Arrr, or we'll cut yer!"

In spite of his headache, Robin laughs. "Not if you threaten me!" He disarms Marc in a quick movement. Then Morgan leaps at him, and he deflects her sword easily. Lucina comes forward, caught up in the excitement, raising her sword at Morgan's coaxing. Marc throws himself on Robin's back, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Robin comes down to his knees, bowing his head briefly before the headache reminds him of its presence. He looks up with a wince and catches Luci's sword in his hand. Morgan laughs, a pealing sound almost like a bell, and it shoots right through his temples.

Robin glances past the three kids, and notices Chrom standing there with a hurt expression on his face.

Is he... upset that Robin is playing with his kids?

Before Robin can disentangle himself from Marc's flailing limbs, Chrom turns and leaves the room. Morgan uses his distraction to put her sword to his throat, and Robin drops his borrowed sword. "Fine, fine," he says. "You win. Let's go."

Robin leads the three kids downstairs, curious as to where Chrom went. The other parents and kids have already left, and the living room looks sad and empty, and messy. Robin would be lying if he says he isn't glad that they are mostly alone. He hopes they don't catch up with the larger group, although Chrom's somewhat strange behavior confuses him.

"I have to use the bathroom," Marc says, tugging on Robin's sleeve.

"Me too!" Morgan chimes in, and they argue over who will go first.

Luci leads them into the hallway, and Robin hears voices a little further down the hall. When Marc darts into the bathroom, Robin continues on. The hall opens up into a large, beautiful kitchen. Chrom is standing in the middle of it, another man at the counter nearby. They both look completely ridiculous in their costumes, surrounded by shining stainless appliances.

Robin's eyes catch on Chrom as he pops a pill into his mouth.

The man standing beside Chrom looks vaguely familiar. He was one of the parents in the main room earlier. He's dressed as a knight, the blue and silver armor impeccably crafted.

"--Good that you're going out," the knight says to Chrom. He stands at the ready, arms behind his back, and the casual stance speaks to some military training. "I told Lissa I would stay and man the candy station."

"Thanks, Frederick." Chrom sounds tired, almost as tired as Robin feels.

Robin feels like an intruder, now, and starts to back out of this conversation.

But the knight, Frederick, spots Robin standing there, and clears his throat. Chrom spins, spots Robin, and sweeps an orange pill container into a drawer. He looks... a little guilty.

"Ah, right," Chrom says, his voice low and uncertain. He slides a second pill bottle across the granite counter, toward Robin. Robin sweeps forward to catch the bottle of Excedrin. Chrom fills a glass with water from the fridge and sets it on the counter beside Robin.

"Thank you," Robin says, relieved that Chrom remembered.

Chrom nods again, not meeting his eyes. "No problem. I... can't imagine having two kids. Luci's so good, but even she can be a handful sometimes."

Robin pops the Excedrin and drinks the water. When he goes to put the empty glass in the sink, Chrom surprises him again by taking the glass and putting it into the dishwasher. A man who does his own dishes... surprising, especially in this house.

Frederick watches Robin with a hardened expression, making him feel uncomfortable. He's almost... protective of Chrom. A bodyguard, maybe? Who _is_ Chrom Exalt? Robin makes a mental note to look him up when he gets home.

"Ready to go?" Chrom asks, finally meeting Robin's eyes again. There's something there, a guarded... pain.

The twins and Luci enter the kitchen behind Robin.

"Yes!"

"Let's go!"  

~*~

The neighborhood is well-lit and busy, and the air holds a hint of chill. Luci leads the way, one twin on either side of her. "Last year we came here to trick or treat," she tells the twins. "There's a lady at the end that gives out full-sized candy bars!"

_Came here_... Luci is well-spoken, so Robin doesn't think she's worded that wrong. "Did you move in recently?" he asks Chrom, more to be polite than out of curiosity. Although, he _is_ curious. There's definitely more to Chrom than Robin saw at first glance.

Chrom looks to the lawn beside him. "Yeah, we did. It was my sister's house."

"Lissa?" Robin studies Chrom, the curve of his cheek pale and soft in the harsh luminescence of the streetlight.

"No."

It's abrupt, and hard. Robin would have stepped away from Chrom, but for the pain in his voice. There's something wrong, a darkness in Chrom's reaction. Robin wants to help, but doesn't know what he could do or say.

Chrom stays quiet for so long that Robin thinks he won't continue, but then he does, as the kids rush to the door of their first house. "It was... Emmeryn's house, before." There's a slight hitch as he says her name. "She died a few months ago."

"Ah," Robin says, scuffing his boot on the pavement. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks," Chrom says, his voice sounding hollow. "I couldn't bear to have someone else living in her house. It wouldn't be right."

"Were you two close?"

Chrom closes his eyes, but not before Robin catches the glint of unshed tears from the nearby streetlight.

"Sorry," Robin says instantly, holding up his hands. "We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

But Chrom shrugs. "We _were_ close. She always knew what to do or say to help me..." His voice sounds hard, polished like cold diamonds. "But, she's gone now, and I... yeah. It's been hard. If it's alright... I don't want to talk about this, not with Luci here... Er... What do you do for work?"

Robin is glad to change the subject, but not to this. "Ah," he says, flushing. "I work with computers."

"So, like IT?"

Robin bites down a sigh. "People bring us their computers when they break."

"Dad! I got your favorite!" Morgan cries. The kids come rushing back across the lawn, avoiding the walkway, and Morgan presents Robin with a snack-sized Snickers.

He's grateful for the kids to break up the awkwardness of this conversation. He should have just said he was in IT - that sounds a lot better than working at the local electronics store.

Robin eats the Snickers bar as they walk to the next house, side-eyeing Chrom, feeling the weight of this awkwardness like a physical block between them.

"How's your head?" Chrom asks.

Robin pauses, and tilts it from side to side. "Much better." Since they started talking, he hasn't really noticed. "Thanks."

Chrom gives him a faint smile. "Let's... go the long way around," Chrom says after the next house, and motions in the opposite direction. Marc and Morgan perk up at the thought of more candy, and they race Luci to the next house. Robin follows more slowly, peering up at Chrom. _The long way around?_

~*~

"With your hair, you could have done 9S from NieR Automata," Chrom says, once they get into a groove. The kids are willing to go on ahead, checking in with their dads every so often to gift them with candy. "He was my favorite."

"Oh, mine too!" Robin smiles, glad to hear that Chrom has played his current favorite game, and then glances ahead to make sure his kids are out of earshot. "I thought about it, but Morgan sees the similarity too. She doesn't like it when he dies or gets hurt. It would have upset her..."

"Oh," Chrom says, and rubs at the back of his head. "I see..."

"Yeah. She doesn't even like leaving me when they go to see their mother."

Chrom's eyes sharpen. "You aren't with her, then?"

It's a probing question, and Robin's eyes are drawn to Chrom's empty ring finger, hand gripping the sword at his belt. Could Chrom... no, there's no way. A good-looking, rich guy like him, interested in Robin? Definitely not.

Robin focuses on the question rather than the intent behind it. "Their mother split shortly after they were born. When Morgan and Marc started asking questions about her a couple of years ago, I made her see them. We tried to alternate weekends... but it didn't go well. She doesn't really know how to take care of them." Robin doesn't want to get into it with Chrom, but after they tried it a few times, Morgan had called him from the landline. The pitiful way her voice trembled and cracked broke Robin's heart. He still heard it sometimes in his nightmares. After that, he and their mother jointly decided it was better if the twins no longer stayed over.

And Robin is glad for it. He _hates_ how quiet and small his little apartment feels when the twins are away. He diverts the question back to Chrom. "How about you and Luci's mother?"

Chrom's face twists into something angry and hurt and somehow fierce, too. "We had a nasty divorce. She's off exploring Europe with her new boyfriend. She has no desire to see Luci. I want what's best for Luci, but her mom and I... we aren't right for each other."

Robin nods, surprised that they both have this in common. "I get it. I don't regret having Morgan and Marc. They're great, really... but things with their mom wouldn't have worked out anyway. I, uh, figured out I was gay before they were born."

The words hang exposed between them. Robin doesn't admit this to people, at all. It's not that he's embarrassed about his sexuality, but it doesn't normally come up in casual conversation. Robin looks away. _So stupid. He's not into you like that!_ He's expecting this to get awkward, really fast, but Chrom just nods.

"Luci's mom didn't have a problem with me being bi. She had a problem with monogamy."

"Ouch," Robin says, with feeling, but in the back of his mind a little hopeful voice is saying, _He's into men. He didn't have to tell you that. He wants you to know... doesn't he?_

Chrom sighs gustily. "Yeah. I thought I loved her. I was pretty dumb."

"Nothing wrong with being in love," Robin says back. "It clouds your judgment but sometimes it's worth it."

Chrom studies him with intent for a moment. "I guess so. It's... been a while for me."

Robin's face heats up, and he's saved from a response when the kids return with another Snickers bar for him, and a peppermint patty for Chrom.

The prince accepts it with a smile, and they walk on, passing a father and daughter who Lucina greets with familiarity - neighbors, most likely. Chrom waves and nods, but doesn't draw them into conversation.

~*~

They continue on. The bags of candy grow fuller and fuller, and Robin and Chrom talk.

Chrom seems much more relaxed than earlier, and he hasn't reached for his phone once. He's also animated, and there's a charm in his casual, deep voice as they talk about anything and everything, sharing their pasts and their hopes for the future. Robin thinks Chrom is enjoying his company.

Truth be told, he's enjoying Chrom's company more than he expected.

"...So then Lissa smuggled seven toads into school," Chrom explains, a little grin perched on his face as the story progresses. Apparently Lissa has quite the vindictive streak. Robin would never have known from looking at her. "She put three into his locker, and three in his trombone case... and the last one she dropped down the back of his shirt during fifth period."

Robin laughs, and Chrom does too. His face lights up when he laughs, like he's putting his whole soul into it. Still chuckling, Chrom continues, "Emm gave her a stern talking-to. She was grounded at home for a month, _and_ got detention for a week... but she still to this day claims that it was worth it."

"Remind me to never get on her bad side," Robin says.

Chrom smiles. "If you do... I'll try to protect you."

Robin's stomach flips at the casual comment, but Chrom doesn't seem to realize the effect his words have.

"Daddy?" Luci calls back. "Can we go inside? I want to trade candy with Marc and Morgan."

Robin looks up and balks. They've been walking for over an hour, and they are almost back to Chrom's house. He sags a bit, but pulls on a smile when the twins catch on Luci's excitement.

"Go ahead," Chrom says. "We'll catch up in a minute."

The kids run across the lawn and head up into the house. Robin makes to follow, slower, but then realizes that Chrom has stopped.

"Er, Robin..." Chrom looks at him, and there's a hesitation in his movements, an awkwardness that draws Robin's attention.

"Yes?"

The prince rubs the back of his neck. "...Thank you for tonight. I had a lot of fun, and I didn't expect to."

"Ah... thank you for hosting," Robin says back, lamely. And then, "I had a lot of fun, too."

Robin realizes that he really doesn't want this night to end. What a change from a few hours ago... but it's because of Chrom. He's amusing, now that he's opened up to Robin. He likes video games, and they both have kids and are both unmarried... and Chrom likes men.

They stand apart for a few awkward moments.

Robin doesn't speak. He doesn't want to ruin this moment. Not that it's even a "moment", anyway... But it feels like _something_. A strange sort of hope is fluttering its wings against his insides, but he doesn't dare give voice to it, even in his thoughts.

Chrom steps closer, close enough that Robin is aware of how much taller he stands. Robin tilts his head up to meet Chrom's blue eyes. Is he... breathing fast? Robin swears he can see Chrom's pulse fluttering at his throat, even in the darkness.

"Chrom?" he whispers.

Chrom reaches out toward Robin, who stands perfectly still. Now _his_ heart is racing. There's a brush of fingers at the edges of his mask. Robin closes his eyes as Chrom removes it from his face. In the cool breeze, his skin feels warm and tingly, so long hidden beneath the plastic mask.

The prince sets a hand to his upper arm, and breathes, "Can I...?" His touch is hesitant, as if not sure how welcome it is.

Robin has forgotten how to breathe, but he gives a quick little nod.

Chrom leans in and kisses him, a soft, insistent press of lips. And Robin closes his eyes and gives into it, that fluttery thing in his chest launching free.

And then, it's over. Chrom withdraws, looking as if he didn't mean to do that, or perhaps he's about to be sick.

"Wait," Robin says, and grabs Chrom's hand, fearing he's about to pull a Cinderella and disappear. Chrom looks embarrassed, and he's blushing. It's adorable, and Robin smiles. "Thank you," he says, and pulls Chrom back in for another kiss, this time a bit deeper. Chrom's arms, strong and muscled, snake around Robin's body, and Robin clings to his soft shirt. He tastes like mint and chocolate, only better.

"Chrom? What are you - oh!" It's Lissa.

They separate, and Chrom makes a big deal of leaning down to pick up Robin's mask, which fell to the ground at some point.

Lissa has disappeared back inside, the front yard empty once more. Robin notices a flutter at the window of an upstairs bedroom, and when he squints he sees three little faces pressed to the glass.

He can't keep a smile off his face as Chrom hands the mask back. "Can I... get your number?" Robin asks.

"Yes." Chrom’s relief is nearly palpable. He draws out his iPhone, smiling back at Robin almost shyly. "If I can get yours."

They exchange numbers, and Robin calls Chrom there on the manicured lawn, gladly wasting a precious minute on his pre-paid flip-phone to make sure he's got it right.

The way Chrom looks when he sees the contact on his screen is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up running out of time on this, but I hope it doesn't feel too rushed. We found out this weekend that our oldest cat has terminal cancer, so I've been kind of a mess. I had most of it written before this weekend, and just put some finishing touches on it today. (A big thank-you to Zet for helping me figure out where to end this thing, and for brainstorming for this AU.) 
> 
> One thing I wanted to explain further is that, in this AU, Chrom has depression. It’s not really highlighted in this chapter because it’s from Robin’s POV, but some of the signs are there. His depression was really exacerbated by Emm’s death, but he did have it before as well. 
> 
> I have plans to continue this story, add on another few self-contained chapters (famous last words, I know….) The next one would be from Chrom’s POV and would highlight his depression more thoroughly.
> 
> (Also - for anyone who is looking for the next chapter of Unseen Scars… I am working on it!) Thank you for reading!


End file.
